Butterfly Kisses
by AlchemistArekku
Summary: 'I do not know whether I was then a man dreaming I was a butterfly, or whether Iam now a butterfly dreaming I am a man'- Zhuangzi Winry and Edward after so long are able to confess their love. When tragedy strikes, can fate still hold them together.


**Butterfly **

**Written by: Areku**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Fullmetal Alchemist. All rights are reserved to it copyright owner.**

A year had passed since the fullmetal alchemist left to return to his journey from Risembool. A year since he left to regain his brother's body. A year since he had automail repairs from his talented teenaged mechanic. A year since he had seen Winry.

The young girl anticipated his return. Even though she denied feeling worried for the adolescent alchemist her grandmother Pinako knew otherwise. Winry was an open book. Pinako could recall a time when she entered the garage where the metal was melted and formed, to find her granddaughter on her knees holding a wrench within a loose grip. Small tears cascaded down her cheeks. The wrench between her hands was the very wrench she chucked at Edward's head times in the past. It was also the wrench that helped her tighten the bolts on his automail. Pinako was no fool; she knew her tale of tripping while retrieving her wrench was a lie. But she made no action to show she knew. What could possibly take her mind off of that boy? Everywhere in Risembool there was a memory.

Winry's grandmother decided to advertise more to gain more customers. In doing so, she figured with more work, there would be less time to sit in the past. The skilful girl continued to deliver outstanding pieces of robotics and creations. Apparently Pinako's idea was working, for she found Winry more focused on her work then on her memories.  
During the day Winry thought less and less of Edward, however, the nights became uncomfortable and restless.

She would toss and turn until the hours of 4 am rolled in. Refusing to think anymore she would attempt desperately to concentrate on her breathing, this worked for a couple minutes until her thoughts somehow transitioned back to him. "I hate you Edward" she gasped at how broken her voice sounded. "How could you do this to me…how could you-" tears trailed across her face and soaked into her pillow. Her next words were hitched and hoarse. "How could you make me fall in love with you?"

After numerous hours she would fall into an uncomfortable sleep.

It was now morning in Risembool. The night that passed was just the same as many for Winry. Pinako entered her room to awaken her. "Winry dear, its time you got up" Pinako replied. The elder sighed after analyzing the sleeping girl. "Another restless night" turning back into the corridor she decided that Winry take a day off. "We will talk about this later dear" her ideas aloud. She made direction for the kitchen where she had left her pipe.

Hours slipped the clock changed from 8:00 to 2:27. Finally Winry showed signs of waking up. Her eyes slightly opened to catch the light bathing into her room. She felt a weight behind her this made the mechanic smile. Turning around she began running her hands down Den's back.

"Good morning Den" she smiled a hint of sadness inside. Den sat up and licked her cheek, his metal arm leaning on her for leverage. Winry pinned her eyes to the metal arm and sighed through her nose. _'I sometimes wish it was the other with a metal arm wishing me good morning' _she thought to herself. Den licked her cheek once more before leaving her to go see Pinako.

Winry blinked a couple times to get rid of the tiredness that threatened to conquer. Sitting up she threw her blankets off and slipped her legs over to the edge of the bed. Checking the clock's digits she squeaked. "2:48! You've got to be kidding me!" jolting down from her bed she pecked around the room for her blankets. "I shouldn't have slept in that late…even though I feel really energetic now… That's not the point! I have so many orders to fill!" dropping the blankets she just collected on the bed's surface she firstly fixed the slip. She made sure each corner of the slip was tightly pressed beneath the mattress before fishing for the matching linen sheet buried in the pile.

Caught up with what she was doing she was oblivious to the presence that entered the threshold behind her.

"I could have had a quarter of the orders finished by now, baka Winry" she thought aloud lying down the last blanket. About to reach for a corner of the sheet to fold underneath the mattress, two strong arms circled around and pressed her back into an embrace. Winry's eyes grew wide, was this? Her face did a side take and her eyes were met with a pair of luminous amber eyes. She blushed at the fact he was embracing her, she could also feel her eyes fill up with tears.

"I'm back, Winry" he whispered. He began to pull away from her, a blush forming upon his cheeks. He didn't have a clue why he had such an urge to hug her, or a clue why he was so happy to see her. Of course he wasn't always gone for that long. Winry spun around shooting back into the warm embrace. She could no longer hold her tears back; tears spilled lazy trails down her face and into his clothed shoulder.

"What took you so long coming back?"

Ed idly worried about her crying. Why was she crying? Had she actually missed him? Edward pulled her in tighter. "I'm sorry I took so long…I have some good news however, I won't be leaving for a while." Edward loosened his grip and showed her his right arm. No longer metal it was now flesh and bone again. Winry smiled warmly lacing her left hand fingers with his right hand.

"How's Al?" Winry asked considerably.

"He doesn't remember anything after the human transmutation, but he's back to how he should be" this felt so right. Ed and Winry talking while in an embrace. Edward knew that he loved her. His stubborn ways disabled him to believe so in the past. Now Edward was more mature and knew a lot about life than any other child his age.

"In a way you remind me of a butterfly" she giggled at Edward's perplexed expression. The change of subject was quite unique. "Because you believe once you catch a butterfly you'll have it forever and ever…but…they always manage to fly away" her words were sober. She continued. "You really have no reason to see me anymore" a blush crept over her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

Edward drifted his left hand along her body to her cheek he caressed it a couple times then allowed it to rest there. He was silent for a couple minutes, considering his words before saying them, and also building up courage. "Winry" he continued, "you are my reason." Winry felt shivers run up and down her spine. Her heart pounded as it floated. She squeezed their connected left and right hands. She didn't realize she was having difficult time breathing. "Hey Edward, I think you grew a few inches"

"Like I was ever short! So small I was the size of a bean" Winry held back her laughter, apparently he still detested short jokes. The feel of Winry's lips upon his cheek cut off his words "So small you needed a microscope to find me, the size of an atom-". Winry's hands abandoned Edward's hand and instead played with his braid, slowly the band holding his hair together slipped off allowing the adolescent girl to stroke through the silky strands. The contact gave Edward shivers. "Winry" he whispered before nervously brushing her lips with his. It was a short kiss; it was Edward's way of asking her permission. The simple touch caused both of them to feel shivers course through them.

Soon after Winry reciprocated only this time the kiss was more passionate and deeper. Both of them poured all their love and emotion into the simple kiss. At this moment both teens knew just how much they needed one another. How much they loved one another.

Edward pulled back for air. "I will always be here for you," he continued. "I promise"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Al and Edward moved into the spare room that was meant for their visits. Al was extremely content being able to sleep in a bed once again, to eat, and just being able to feel again. Often at nights Edward would sneak out to go sleep next to Winry in her room. She trusted him not to do anything. They both considered their age. The most Edward would do was snuggle close. With the first sign of sunlight in the morning he'd sneak back to Al's and his room.

"Brother, where were you?" Al had once asked noticing the elder brother enter the bedroom. Ed flinched pinning his eyes to Alphonse whom was still lying down awaiting an answer.

"Uh-um I was getting a drink of water," Edward countered trying to act casual as he slipped under his covers.

"All night?"

"What are you talking about, I was here all night"

"I guess my mind was playing tricks on me," Alphonse had replied, thinking something entirely different. He knew Ed was sleeping in Winry's room. He had heard the creak of the floorboards from in front of Winry's threshold, as much as Ed had tried to step over the spot. Alphonse had let it go and fell back into sleep.

Winry became extremely cheery and her work shown dedication, perfection and happiness. Edward's coming home was a godsend to Pinako as well as Winry. Pinako no longer worried about her granddaughter, she knew she was at ease again.

It was some time in October during suppertime did a certain male come to the door. The Elrics and Rockbells were eating roast beef and salad when there was a knock.

"I'll get it, you guys finish eating" Pinako smiled. Getting up from the table to answer the strong knocks on the doorway. Pinako wiped her hands on her apron before grasping the doorknob and turning it.

"Hello ma'am, may I talk with a Edward Elric" the male talking was very official, wearing a blue military uniform.

"You know who I am Mr. Mustang" Pinako spoke dryly. This man didn't come just to talk he wanted to give Edward a new mission. Pinako's abandoned feelings of worry returned. _'Winry is a Rockbell. She'll miss him…but she'll remain strong'_ Pinako thought. "I'll go collect him, wait here" she did not want Winry to see Roy and that's why she didn't invite him in.

"Edward could you come to the door for a minute?"

Edward, who was oblivious to who was at the door nodded, scraping his chair along the floor in order to get up. He smiled at Winry and Al before following after Pinako to the door.

"Who is it Granny Pinako?" Edward inquired.

"Roy Mustang"

Edward stopped dead in his tracks. _'Dammit! Not him.' _His musings were cut short by Pinako's words.

"He knows you're here"

Edward sighed. "Alright. Thank you Pinako, I'll take it from here"

"Good luck" Pinako offered before facing away in the direction of the kitchen.

"I'll need it" Edward whispered after her. Exiting the house to be assaulted by the scent of burning leaves. He loved the smell of October. Standing overlooking the hills was Colonel Roy. "What do you want?" without turning Roy spoke.

"Fullmetal, you are needed at Central. There has been a kidnapping and the person responsible knows a good deal of dark alchemy. The mission will be dangerous but quick. With the alchemists I alerted it shouldn't be a difficult task"

Edward was silent. He had gotten himself into the military and he had yet to leave it. He had his brother's body back and his limbs this was true. He also had someone relying on him. _'A kidnapping?'_ it remained silent. Discomfort written all over his young face he finally answered. "How many days is your assumption?"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winry smiled at the sound of a creak before her door. She waited silently for a minute as she felt a weight upon her bed. Turning around she snuggled close into the alchemist's chest. Edward pulled her close, choosing his words carefully. "Winry?"

"Yes?" she answered. "Earlier today, the person at the door was Colonel Mustang" he felt the sudden distress swirl in the air. "There has been a kidnapping in Central, Win. Roy assumes I'll be gone for only two weeks and I'll hold him to it"

Winry somehow managed a genuine smile. "Thank-you. If you're gone another year Edward Elric I'll have no choice but to beat you with my wrench" the couple laughed blissfully in the moonlight. Edward claiming her lips in a kiss. "I'll come back I promise"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After two days of packing, Edward was ready to leave. Alphonse offered to go with but Roy thought against it. Alphonse was not a member of the military. The reason he allowed him to pursue after Ed in the past was because Alphonse had a less chance of getting hurt. Edward in a way was relieved. Winry had someone other then family to talk to and his brother was safe in the country.

At the current time Edward was hugging Alphonse goodbye. "Don't be reckless okay Edward?" Alphonse solicited.

"When was I ever reckless?" this caused Al to glare at him. Edward smirked. "I won't be reckless"

"Thank you" Alphonse backed away giving Winry some room to say her goodbye.

Embracing him around the neck she enveloped his lips. Alphonse blushed and averted his eyes. This just confirmed Al's theory. Edward pressed her closer still carrying on their kiss. Forgetting about his brother standing behind them. Forgetting about everything but her. Breaking for air Winry laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you Edward"

"I love you too, Winry" he brushed her lips once more with his before pulling away from the warmth and the girl of his dreams. Bending forward he picked up his leather suitcase. "Good-bye for now" he smiled. It took all his strength just to turn away in the direction of the train station. After many steps forwards he turned back to wave. The last thing he saw was Winry kiss her hand to him.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Immediately when Edward arrived in headquarters he was educated on the alchemy the captor preferred to use. It appeared he favoured killing people slowly and painfully. The man had taken 6 kids into hostage awaiting people to come to negotiate with him.

The plan was that Edward with another soldier would sneak into the building to get the children out without the captor noticing. Once the children were safe and out of harms way the rest of the military would ambush. The date of action was set in three days.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Winry sighed loudly while working on a metal leg.

"Winry do you need any help with anything?" Al offered, walking into the garage where Winry was busy working.

Winry smiled warmly. "Um well, you could help me by talking to me" she giggled, patting a stool next to her. The boy smiled taking the chair she offered to him.

"How many more orders to fill?" Al inquired, anything related to automail usually got the girl very conversational. She checked a clipboard with a sheet that notified her. "Hmmm, apparently just four more. They definitely came to the right mechanic. They'll be very pleased I'm sure with the automail I'm using. Light but hard enough not to break for a couple of years" her usual spirit caused Al to smile happily as he listened to her babble on about metals.

A full week managed to wither away and several letters came with it from a certain amber-eyed boy. The letters talked about how he was doing, what he was doing and more intimate words such as, I miss you, I love you, and I'll be back soon. The second week began and the letters seemed to slow down. It was Thurday afternoon and Winry had yet to receive a letter. Al comforted her even though Winry already knew herself Edward would return.

The following day was unforeseen and cruel. Winry came downstairs to find Alphonse crying hard into his arms on the table while Granny Pinako soothed his back. Winry bolted down the rest of the stairs. "Oh my gosh Al, what's the matter?" her words only seemed to make him sob worse. His body twitched in pain. "Grandma Pinako?"

Pinako patted a seat next to hers. Winry had never seen so much grieve in her face since her parent's death. Winry took the offered chair, waiting for the bad news. Not wanting to guess for herself.

"Winry dear" Pinako started taking a long drag on her pipe. "A telegram arrived this morning, from Colonel Mustang"

"Edward's okay right?"

Alphonse moaned in his arms. Pinako forced back her tears as she handed the message over to her grandaughter. Winry was already sure of what it had to say, but she took it wishing he were only injured rather than dead. She read to herself:

Dear Rockbells and Mr. Elric

The military is in low spirits to notify you of certain unfortunate events. On October 19th lieutenant colonel Edward Elric had succeeded in freeing 6 young children from their captor. However, during the final stage of collecting the last child the captor ambushed Edward Elric. The child escaped, however, lieutenant colonel Edward Elric did not. The captor has been destroyed. A memorial service has been dated October 27th all costs relieved by the military.

Colonel Roy Mustang.

Winry's hands shook causing the paper to become less and less legible. She gulped roughly, her face in pain as she attempted to hold back tears. "No" she breathed. "He promised he'd come back! He promised me!" she tore the note in several pieces, her body shaking with pain. "What kind of sick joke is this!" she yelled whipping the shreds into the air.

"Winry dear" Pinako attempted to comfort her. Trying to mask her sorrow.

"No, I won't listen. Edward will come back!" she sobbed. "He'll come back-," she repeated thinking the more she said it the more it would become true. "He promised me" Al got to his feet; tears still pouring down his own face. He pulled Winry into a hug allowing her to cry with him. It was then that Winry broke down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The funeral of Edward Elric was beautiful there wasn't any doubt about it. White roses and lily petals rained from the sky. A portrait of Edward in his first uniform stared back at the people. His ashes were inside a cobalt blue vase, which lay upon a white clothed table, red roses and white lilies surrounded the vase. Behind the table stood Roy who gave a speech about all the good deeds Ed had succeeded in doing and how everyone wouldn't feel complete without the Fullmetal Alchemist around. Al followed up with his own words. He talked about Ed and his memories back in Risembool; near the ending he found it difficult to talk as tears poured from his eyes.

Edward Elric was gone.

The ceremony ended with the military anthem all the officers placed their hands over their forehead in a salute, while the friends and family stood with their hands cupped in front of them their heads bowed in prayer. After which many saddened people left. Al and Winry stayed behind to clean, denying anyone who offered to help. Denying to going to the after party. They all had understood.

They began with stacking the chairs together, both very silent. A few hours cascaded by and all was finally cleaned up. The only thing left were the booklets that had blown in all directions. Winry and Al set off in different directions to retrieve them.

Winry dropped to her knees collecting the booklets with _his_ face on the covers, her eyes burned as they made contact with the amber eyes in the picture. The sudden winds calmed down whereas the only sound was indescribable, it sounded like wings fluttering.

Winry scanned her eyes around the area only to notice a beautiful golden butterfly land on the booklet in her hand. It landed right on top of Edward's face. Her eyes shifted as she realized the butterfly was exactly the same colour as Edward's eyes. Tears splashed upon the exposed paper. The butterfly didn't flinch but swayed its wings back and forth, almost as if it was trying to comfort her. Winry allowed a little giggle to escape her lips. "Thank-you" was all she said bitter sweetly as she watched it fly back into the air. It swirled around her before casting off into the distance.

Edward Elric had kept his promise.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Areku: I know it was really sad I bawled writing it. I had to write it though the idea wouldn't leave me alone! Lol Anywayz R&R please? Also don't worry the Fullmetal Alchemist is still alive much luv :)! Ja ne!

Hey! I went back and fixed place names and etc. Apparently I didn't know how to spell Risembool correctly lol but I was close. I figured it out while I was playing the PS2 FMA game 2. Pretty okay game, however, I failed every boss level lol I kept getting F's! XD


End file.
